Profecía Vampiríca: SasuSaku
by JoeyRon
Summary: …Este es el comienzo de mi vida nocturna, sentir temor es algo natural en los humanos, entonces …¿Qué es lo que sentiré si ya no soy humana?,esas preguntas sin respuestas comenzaban a llegar a mi cabeza, mí vida como mortal Humana desapareció
1. Las memorias de sangre comenzaron

_**Profecía Vampiríca: SasuSaku**_

_**Capitulo I**_

"_**Las memorias de sangre comenzaron"**_

**Vampiro…..vampiro…..vampiro….vampiro…**

**Esas siete letras que forman esa palabra….**

**El miedo es natural….**

**Esos demonios de sangre….**

**Colmillos y dulce sangre derramada de inocentes puros….**

**Pasión, deseo, lujuria y desenfreno…**

**En este mundo de seres depredadores que viven en la oscuridad de las tinieblas….**

**Hijos de Lilith; la madre de los vampiros…**

…**.me persiguen….**

**Cada día de mi vida…**

**Mis sueños no son más que pesadillas….**

**En las que un ser de la noche se apodera de mí….**

**Y oigo el dulce gotear de mi sangre al suelo….**

**Rojo carmesí….como el color de las hermosas rosas…**

…**.VAMPIROS….VAMPIROS….**

**Debo huir….si no….moriré ultrajada por esos seres…**

**Seres desalmados y fríos cual roca**

**¿Por que en todos mis sueños ellos están?  
cada noche es el mismo sueño…**

**Un ser maligno se alimenta de mí…**

**Me deseo...y…todo es tan real…**

**Cuando con sus colmillos se hace paso por mi carne….**

**Mis gritos…no son mas que dulce melodía para el…**

**¿Que es ese ser de sangre?…no lo se…pero estoy consiente de que es un…**

**VAMPIRO…VAMPIRO….VAMPIRO….VAMPIRO….**

**Esa palabra me persigue….**

**VAMPIRO… VAMPIRO… VAMPIRO…**

-

-Señorita Haruno, ¿durmiendo en horas de clases de nuevo?-dijo mi profesora en voz alta, golpeando mi pesa con su mano, -

-¡Vampiro, el demonio de sangre se acerca! …-dije despertando de mi sueño muy agitada-

-Vaya…otra vez a la rara le da por nombrar a los vampiros…ja…-dijo Karin, la chica popular de mi clase, a la que más odio, con sus aires de fama, cree que es la mejor en todo-

-jajajajajajajaaja-risas burlonas provenientes de los demás estudiantes de mi clase le siguen a su comentario

…_**Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…la chica rara y sin amigos de la escuela…huérfana de padre y madre…que vive sola en su mansión, tengo catorce años, en un par de meses cumpliré los quinces…otro año de vida de soledad…a muchos les doy miedo…a otros pena y lastima….mi mundo es oscuro…no creo en nada ni nadie…no tengo sueños…tampoco metas…estoy muerta en vida…**_

-maldita bruja…-susurro para mí misma-

**-**_**La campana escolar suena, dando a entender que las clases han finalizado…**_

…_**Soy la ultima en salir del salón, igual no estoy apurada, no es como si alguien me esperara en casa, vivo sola, bueno con mi querida gata negra llamada ónix, es la única cosa que amo en este mundo, mí gata, lo único que me queda, ya que…mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre desapareció cuando ella murió, me quede bajo tutela de mi tío Takuma,el cual falleció misteriosamente cuando tenía 8 años, nadie encontró la causa de su muerte, muchos creen que se suicidó, yo siempre he sido una chica fría, Sin amigos, para muchos la rara, poseo una blanquecina piel color nieve, mis ojos color verde oscuro, y mi cabello rosa por los hombros algo ondulado, mí mansión queda alejada de la ciudad, en un bosque de pinos, cerca de una montaña-**_

Me dirijo a la salida de la escuela, no sin antes escuchar las miles de burlas que me decían las demás personas, obviamente dirigidas por la zorra de Karin, solían cantarme esta canción:

"_Ella es Sakura…la rara...la urañosa…la marginada_

_Que busca un jardín de flores extrañas que se puedan a ella parecer_

_Para así no estar sola en su edén, en mi parecer ella no es rara, ella ésta loca, sin padres ni nadie quien La pueda educar, eso se puede esperar de Sakura, loca, loca, loca, eso ella está Loca, loca, loca, sola en este mundo esta, esa es Sakura..."_

La verdad, eso no me importaba, los ignoraba, no eran nada para mí, ellos no se comparan con un alma pura como yo, esos seres son patéticos, algún día me vengare de todos aquellos que esa canción cantaron y de mi se burlaron...Lo juro…

Al llegar a la salida, busco mi bicicleta, cual es mi sorpresa...Alguien la ha dañado, le han doblado el volante y pinchado las dos ruedas, al lado de mi bicicleta esta una nota que dice "Para la loca Sakura"…arrugo aquel papel con mis manos y los tiro contra la pared, me tendré que ir caminando a mi casa, queda a varios kilómetros, pero no hay de otra…

..Y así fue…me dispuse a caminar ese gran recorrido, y el clima tampoco ayudo mucho, a la mitad del camino comenzó a llover, empapando totalmente mi ropa, qué consiste en una camisa manga larga negra, falda negra arriba de las rodillas, medias negras hasta más abajo de las rodillas, zapatos de vestir negros, una corbata roja y una boina color negro también, llegué al fin a mi casa al anochecer, esa noche era muy extraña…el cielo estaba pintado de nubes de un raro color rojizo, paso a mi casa atravesando el bosque de pinos que por cierto estaba lleno de niebla y se me dificulto un poco llegar gracias a eso, al abrir la puerta de mi morada me recibe mi bella gata con su mirada, al intentarla cargar en mis brazos la gata se erizo y me rasguño…la solté de inmediato al piso y salió corriendo…me quede en shock, eso nunca me había pasado con ella, luego de unos cuantos minutos hundida en mis propios pensamientos gracias a lo ocurrido con ónix, me dispongo a cerrar la puerta de entrada que es de madera sólida con varias cerraduras, al cerrarlas todas, subí las largas escaleras, llego a mi habitación ,que es enorme, su decoración es lúgubre ,antigua y gótica, al entrar veo una araña negra colgando de su hilo de tela de araña, la agarro suavemente entre mis manos y la llevo hacia las ventanas, la dejo ir, decidí darme una ducha, así que me comencé a quitar mi ropa, pero al quitarme mi ropa interior de la parte de abajo, logro divisar manchas de sangre en ella, mí periodo al fin me había bajado, a los catorce años al fin se digno a bajar, ya que seguía siendo niña, con esto ya me convertía en una adolescente, inmediatamente entro al baño, giro las perillas de la bañera y espero a que el agua se llene en su totalidad, en ese transcurso un poco de sangre bajaba desde mi entrepierna para posteriormente bajar por mis largas piernas y finalmente caer al suelo manchándolo de rojo carmesí, oí un ruido extraño, a mi gata maullar casi desesperadamente, sé me hizo extraño ,no le di importancia, entro sin más a la bañera, cierro los ojos y pienso en los recuerdos de mi último sueño, en el que el demonio de sangre se alimentaba de mi, era tan real, aquel sonido de mis gritos y el gotear de mi sangre…algo me saca de mis pensamientos…un dolor punzante en mi hombro…abro los ojos y lo miro, mí extraña marca de nacimiento estaba doliéndome, no entiendo él porque, si no parecía tener herida alguna, seguía doliéndome, Esa marca la he tenido desde toda la vida, consta de lo que parecen ser dos espadas que forman una cruz , me dolía mucho, pero seguía igual, salí de la bañera con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, y me comencé a vestir, ,me coloque la ropa interior de color crema y mi camisón negro de dormir, me acosté en mi cama matrimonial, es grande, mide alrededor de tres metros de ancho y dos de largo, repleta de almohadas y una manta negra bastante cobijadora, al acomodarme bien y cerrar mis ojos me duermo inmediatamente…

"_**Sus colmillos enterrados en mí, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, mí sangre gotear, ese ser de la noche, de ojos rojos, no lo observo bien debido a la oscuridad presente,siento como su lengua saborea mi cuello con delicadeza y deseo,lagrimas saladas caen de mis ojos, estaba siendo ultrajada por aquel demonio de sangre, era tan real, podía oír a su boca succionar y lamer mi sangre con desesperación, me iba a besar…y..."**_

…Me despierto sobresaltada…de nuevo he vuelto a tener ese sueño, el que tengo cada día de mi vida, veo mi reloj ,es media noche exacta, todo está bastante oscuro, cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme, minutos después, logré conciliar el sueño de nuevo…

…_**El mismo sueño…una y otra vez….**_

Me despierto de nuevo, pero esta vez gracias a unos ruidos extraños, parecen ser pasos, oigo ruidos en el tejado y…

…En un abrir y cerrar de ojos logro sentir un cuerpo frío como el hielo, aprisionándome más contra su cuerpo, da una lamida a mi oreja para luego susurrar "_**Eres tan deseable… y tu sangre huele maravillosa**_", esas simples palabras que hicieron que se me helara la sangre y quedara en un estado de shock, temía por lo peor, que mis incontables sueños se cumplieran, ese ser que me aprisionaba mas contra si con lujuria…no era humano…era un demonio de sangre hambriento, y al parecer me había convertido en su presa, "_**no grites**_" –murmuro- para luego acomodar su boca entre mi cuello y segundos después clavar sus afilados colmillos en mi carne, esos afilados y blanquecinos colmillos que se adentraban cada vez más en mí, mis pequeños quejidos de dolor se mezclaron cual melodía excitante con el ruido de mi sangre goteando y mojando mis sabanas, ese ser me deseaba de sobremanera, parecía tener mucha sed, yo ya me sentía desfallecer, creí morir por unos instantes, hasta que el extraño dejo de alimentarse de mí, acerco sus labios cegados por el deseo a los míos y me beso apasionadamente, tan salvajemente como la bestia que era ese ser, aún estaba en shock, no lo podía ni creer, ¿esto era otro más de mis sueños?, quizás otra más de mis pesadillas, pero no podía ser real, ésos colmillos muerden mis labios sacando mas sangre de mi, la luz de la luna alumbraba, y gracias a eso logre ver como aquella bestia se realizaba una pequeña herida en su cuello con sus uñas largas y afiladas cual navaja, paso un dedo por la reciente sangre que bajaba de su cuello para luego meterlo en mi boca ,yo abrí los ojos de par en par, logré saborear un componente con sabor metálico –sangre...su sangre-, pensé, al instante sentí que todo mi cuerpo temblaba y se quemaba, dientes afilados se asomaron por las comisuras de mis labios, mis ojos se tornaron rojo carmesí y sentí una sed muy grande quemar mi garganta…ya no era humana,ya no…

"_**Eres la figura humana de la profecía, te deseo tanto…**_" dijo aquel demonio de sangre, no lo había mirado fijamente ,y al hacerlo, quedé hipnotizada, aquél despiadado ser era hermoso, cabello negro y largo , ojos negro azabache…."_**Eres mi elegida, la única humana descendiente de la madre de los vampiros, la única fértil entre las mujeres de la noche, la que debo tomar como a mi esposa, para cumplir con la profecía escrita de hace siglos**_"-¿qué?- fue lo único que dije al oír eso, él me volvió a besar,y a lamer la sangre que emanaban mis labios desesperadamente, "_**la profecía dice que la hija de la madre de los vampiros que será enviada al mundo humano, debe ser desvirginada por un incubo sangre pura al cumplir los quince años de edad, para así dar nuevos miembros puros al clan de las tinieblas**_"…-¿de qué me hablas? mí madre está muerta, murió cuando nací –le dije casi desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos, "_**Ella no era tu madre, tan solo fue una elegida para que llevara en su vientre la semilla de Lilith ,la madre de los seres de la noche, yo soy un vampiro con miles de años de antigüedad, soy sangre pura, mi deber desde que naciste fue esperar a que tu vientre madurara y lograra producir la sangre de la fertilidad, que fue lo que me atrajo, en estos momentos eres irresistible a los otros vampiros, mí deber es cuidarte hasta que te logre desvirgar el día de tu cumpleaños número quince, para luego tomarte como mi esposa y acompañante, juntos, reviviremos a los seres de la noche**_" dijo para luego reírse sutilmente.

-¡No!-murmure llorando-

-No es si tu desees o no, es algo que el destino decidió hace muchos años, apenas cumplas quince años te tomare y saciare mis deseos en ti-dijo mirándome con unos ojos que solo mostraban deseo-

-Pe-pero, no, no puedo…ahh…-un dolor en mi garganta me dejo sin habla, tenía sed de sangre, mis ojos seguían tornados de un color sangre-

-Desde ahora yo saciare mi sed en ti, tú necesitaras al igual de mi sangre para sobrevivir, me quedare contigo, tengo que protegerte hasta que seas mía, me llamo

Sasuke, y como podrás apreciar aparento unos veinte años en el mundo de los humanos, pero que no te confunda, poseo miles de años de edad, y desde ahora eres mi prometida, se que tienes hambre, bebe de mi…-dijo para luego acostarse en la cama y colocarme encima de él, luego, con sus manos posiciono delicadamente mi cabeza cerca de su cuello…

-N-no puedo...Ahh…-dije asustada, tenía mucha sed, y mi garganta me quemaba enormemente-

-Solo hazlo lentamente-dijo suavemente en mi oído-

-ahh…- no pude aguantar más y lo mordí salvajemente ,comencé a lamer ,chupar y succionar todo lo que podía de esa sangre que me sabia a gloria, estaba en un éxtasis y frenesí enorme, el por otro lado comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, lentamente subió sus manos un poco mas y acaricio todo mi vientre delicadamente ,siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mi pequeño sostén y quitarlo lentamente, comenzó a acariciar y masajear dulcemente mis pechos, yo no le preste atención alguna, no lo detuve, estaba demasiado extasiada bebiendo aquel néctar de vida, bajó sus manos hasta llegar a mi ropa interior baja y quitarla muy lentamente, sus manos frías como hielo tocaron mi intimidad ,lentamente, acariciándola muy dulcemente, sacándome uno que otro gemido , metió uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad ,lo comenzó a mover con sutiliza y tranquilidad, para luego en un vaivén sacarlo y meterlo con rapidez, yo estaba extasiada, en toda mi casa se oían mis dulces gemidos inocentes ,yo comencé a lamer la sangre que estaba chorreada por toda su clavícula, él prosiguió quitándome el camisón, dejándome totalmente desnuda, quito mi cabeza de su cuello y la echo para atrás, se sentó y me abraso con deseo, mordió mi cuello, eché mi cabeza para atrás al sentir de nuevo sus colmillos, la sangre de mi cuello goteaba y caía por todo mi cuerpo, bañando a mis pechos y vientre, al saciarse de la sangre de mi cuello, fue bajando con besos lujuriosos hasta llegar a mis pechos y lamer la sangre que se encontraba en ellos, yo cerré mis ojos por el inmenso placer que invadía mi cuerpo, siguió bajando con esos besos, besando todo mi vientre, llegó a mi zona intima, dio una sutil lamida, la cual me provoco espasmos y una sensación única, me empujo delicadamente hacia atrás quedando el arriba de mí, me beso apasionadamente, me susurro al oído algo que me saco del estado de éxtasis en el cual me encontraba …"**Aun no puedo tomarte, sólo cuando sea el día de tu cumpleaños…**",de inmediato mis ojos cambiaron al color natural, el negro, Salí del estado hipnotizante que el sabor de su sangre me había ocasionado…reaccione parándome de aquella cama y vistiéndome rápidamente, estaba toda cubierta de sangre, ¿Qué me hiciste? –le dije muy impresionada- yo no estaba totalmente consciente de lo que había hecho…

-Tan solo es tu instinto, estas en el celo vampírico, cuando bebas mi sangre ocurrirá esto, pero aun no puedo tomarte totalmente, solo cuando cumplas la edad de quince, así que prepárate, porque desde que cumplas esa edad, todas las noches te tomare, y me saciare con tu cuerpo…-dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-N-no…y-yo….esa no era yo…-dije algo llorosa-

-Este será el comienzo de tu nueva vida como dama de la noche, prepárate…por que tus memorias de sangre comenzaran desde hoy…-dijo Sasuke, acercándose rápidamente a mí y cargándome en sus brazos, llevándome nuevamente a la cama-

-¡No me hagas nada mas por favor! –dije al punto de casi llorar-

-Por ahora no te hare nada, pero, da por seguro que luego de que tengas la esperada edad…te tomare todas las noches…aunque tú no quieras…- Sasuke sonrió de lado y me acomodo en mi cama para que durmiera-

…_**Este es el comienzo de mi vida nocturna, sentir temor es algo natural en los humanos, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sentiré si ya no soy humana? ,esas preguntas sin respuestas comenzaban a llegar a mi cabeza, mi vida como mortal Humana desapareció ,ahora me espera una nueva vida de pecado y lujuria…ya que soy una de ellos ahora…soy una VAMPIRA…me convertí en mi peor temor, yo …soy la única esperanza para que los seres de la noche despierten de el largo letargo y comience la nueva era vampírica….**_

…_**Esta es mi historia…soy Sakura...la nueva dama de la noche….**_

…_**..CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Amanecer

_**Profecía Vampiríca: SasuSaku**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_ "**Amanecer"**_

-¡ah!-me despierto con un pequeño gritito, estoy en mi cama, ya es de día, no veo nada…ni a nadie, mí gata sube de un brinco a mi cama y comienza a ronronear, lo de ayer… ¿realmente ocurrió?...reviso mi cama para ver si encuentro rastro de sangre, pero no observo nada, miró mi camisón, y aunque es negro logro divisar pequeñas marcas rojas, eran obvias de mi período, busco rápidamente un espejo y abro mi boca, pero no encontré colmillo alguno …al parecer creo que mi mente me traiciono…el sueño de ayer…fue…muy real…

-Mew, mew, mew-dice mi gata muy alegre

-Hola gatita, ¿Cómo estas?-le dije mientras la acaricio

-¡Mew!-"dijo" la gata para luego salir corriendo, me quede sorprendida, así que decidí seguirla, la gata bajó las escaleras saltando como loca, corrió hasta la cocina en donde se detuvo extrañamente mirando a la alacena ,sé quedo mirándola fijamente ese lugar…la sangre se me helo al oír un ruido proveniente de ese lugar…me acerco dos pasos para revisar y…

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-me asusto y doy un pequeño salto, era un ratón, salió corriendo, mí gata fue a perseguirlo, la alacena estaba muy oscura, decidí entrar, cuando coloque un pie adentro de la alacena…sentí que alguien salto desde arriba y se posiciono detrás de mi, ¿eh?-dije para luego sentir como una mano helada era colocada encima de mi boca…

-No grites…-dijo una voz fría que se me hizo conocida…e-era la voz de… ¡Sasuke!..

-¡Tu…!- intente hablar como pude, pero no me dejo y al instante sentí como sus finos y largos dedos colocaban mi cabello del lado contrario al que se encontraban, y rápidamente me clavo colmillos en mi carne, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos apenas los sentí, el me apretaba mas a su cuerpo, gotas se sangre comenzaron a bajar desde mi cuello, manchando el piso y mi camisón, mis ojos se tornaron rojos al oler mi sangre, me dio sed ,el se dio cuenta, dejó de alimentarse de mi y con sus brazos agarro mis piernas para lograr cargarme, y así lo hizo, me cargo por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y cuidadosamente me acostó en mi cama…

-¿Creíste que lo de ayer era solo un sueño?..Pues no es así, me quedare contigo y estaré a tu lado por toda la eternidad, mí deber es cuidarte de todos los vampiros que quieran tomarte, y mas en estos momentos que aun la profecía no se ha cumplido ellos te buscaran para engendrar sus hijos contigo, mi deber es cuidarte-dijo Sasuke sentándose a mi lado-

-¡Por favor no me hagas nada!-dije casi suplicándole con mis ojos llorosos-

-No te haré daño…tu eres valiosa para mi…te necesito para alimentarme…-dijo acostándose a mi lado en la cama…-¿tienes sed no es cierto?

-Si…-dije en un susurro casi inaudible, momentos después Sasuke me tomo de la cintura y cuidadosamente me sentó sobre el

-Aliméntate, necesitas estar fuerte…-dijo, para después recostarme sobre su pecho y acomodarme en su cuello

-¡ah!-de inmediato lo mordí, clavándole mis colmillos, lamiendo aquella sangre que emanaba el, era deliciosa, ya estaba en el éxtasis de nuevo…

-no sabes cuanto deseo tomarte en este momento…-susurra Sasuke en mi oído, segundos después intentó meter sus manos dentro de mi camisón y comenzó a quitar mi sostén…

-¡No!-dije saliendo totalmente de mi éxtasis y trance, con una fuerza sobre humana lo empuje y cayo a 6 metros de la cama, dañando el suelo y rompiendo algunos cristales de la ventana-

-Veo que acabas de descubrir tu nueva fuerza…-dice el con una sonrisa de lado-

-¿¡q-que hice!- dije mirando mis manos con sorpresa-

-te estas volviendo una vampira completa, tus nuevos poderes comenzaran a salir a flote, ya desarrollaste tu fuerza, y bien que la necesitaras para alejar a los demás vampiros, desde ahora quiero que uses esto en tu dedo…-dice Sasuke sacando un anillo de oro con rosas negras y rojas como decoración-significara que ya estas comprometida, tiene grabado mi nombre, me perteneces, y yo te pertenezco, deberé seguirte a donde quiera que vayas-dijo acercándose a mi…-

-¡eh!, ¿me esta pidiendo matrimonio?-dije algo ruborizada mirándolo fijamente-

-Si…-dijo arrodillándose ante mi y agarrando mi mano, colocando delicadamente ese anillo, para luego darle un beso a mi mano-y no te lo estoy pidiendo, solo lo estoy poniendo en claro…ya te lo dije…Tu eres mía.., ya estamos comprometidos, ya estamos unidos, ya que el pacto de sangre nos une-dijo levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa-

-No…es justo…-susurre con la cabeza gacha-siempre soñé con casarme con alguien que me amara, que me entendiera, que de mi no se burlara, que tan solo me hiciera feliz…y ahora de la nada…apareces tu…arruinando todos mis sueños… ¡No es justo!-le grite llorando muy encolerizada -

-Shh…-de inmediato se abalanzo sobre mi, quedando el arriba de mi sobre el suelo, intentaba quitarlo, pero no podía, entonces me beso….tan dulce y delicadamente…que le correspondí… rasgo mi camisón, dejando al descubierto mis pechos solo cubiertos por la delgada tela del sostén,-necesito tenerte de nuevo en mi brazos, aunque no sea totalmente…-susurro eso a mi oído y de inmediato me quito el sostén, dejándome al descubierto…-

-N-no lo hagas…por favor…-dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos-

-Déjame hacerlo…por favor…te necesito…-me susurro casi de manera suplicante al oído-

-E-esta bi-bien…-dije cerrando mis ojos-

-bien…-dijo en un susurro, bajo su rostro hasta mis pechos, los cuales lamió suavemente, yo suspiraba continuamente aun con mis ojos cerrados, mordió uno de mis pezones, di un gemido muy fuerte, el prosiguió bajando hasta mi intimidad, metiendo sus manos dentro de mis bragas, metió sus dedos y los comenzó a mover en un frenesí, los metía y sacaba en un vaivén constante…-

-Aahhh- gemía, no podía soportarlo esto era simplemente placentero…

-Shh….-dijo mientras bajaba su cara, abrió mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi intimidad, prosiguió metiendo su lengua en mi húmeda cavidad, comenzó el mismo frenesí anterior con los dedos, metía y sacaba su lengua a un ritmo constante…-

-Aaaaah…..aaaahh…-gemía muy alto-

-que niña mala, ya estas muy mojada…-dijo Sasuke para luego subir hacia mi rostro y besarme con desespero, intercambiando fluidos-

-yo lo abrasé, el era irresistible, y será Mio por toda la eternidad-

-dejo de besarme, me miro y se levanto- tienes que ir a la escuela, levántate…-dijo como si nada hubiese pasado-

-Esta bien…-dije levantándome de la cama y caminando hacia el armario-

-yo iré contigo a la escuela, debo protegerte-me dijo mirándome-

-bien, aunque…te enteraras de las mil maneras posibles como se burlan de mi esos desgraciados a los que debo llamar "compañeros de clase"…-dije con odio-

-descuida, yo me encargare de que…te respeten…-sonrío de lado-

-lo mire- te lo agradecería…jure vengarme de cada uno... ¡Algún día ellos me temerán y respetaran! -dije con rencor-

-hmm…tranquila…-ríe- yo me encargare de todo…hime-sama …-dijo lo ultimo a mi oído-

-gracias…-dije sonrojada-

_En el próximo capitulo veremos de que manera Sasuke "ayuda" a Sakura con los compañeros de su clase, también conoceremos enemigos….o amigos…_

_**-….CONTINUARA….**_


	3. Furia & Sangre

**_Profecía Vampiríca: SasuSaku_**

**_Capitulo II_**

"_**Furia & Sangre"**_

-Me vestí con mi típico uniforme escolar negro, Sasuke no aparto la mirada mientras me vestía…me sentía…apenada…nunca un chico me había visto desnuda...y el lo hacia sin pudor alguno.-

-¿lista?-me pregunto mirándome aun -

-si…solo falta que me arregle el cabello- tome mi cepillo del cabello ,me pare frente al espejo y comencé a arreglarme mi cabello ,me lo cepille varias veces hasta que me hice una media cola- listo..Ya podemos irnos…

-vamos…-dijo para luego alzarme y cargarme en sus brazos- así será mas rápido…..

-¿¡QUE! Estas loco….¿y si alguien nos ve? –dije mirándolo aterrada-

-descuida…soy demasiado rápido..-me sonrío y salio por la ventana, callo al suelo de pie y comenzó a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana….que ironía eh…por algo somos vampiros.-

-iba totalmente muerta de miedo…creí que me caería o peor aun…que alguien nos viera…-

-pasaron escasos minutos cuando vi que Sasuke disminuía la velocidad y dio unos pocos pasos….ya habíamos llegado a mi escuela-

-me dejo lentamente en el suelo, yo lo mire - ¿Cómo sabes donde es mi escuela?

-logre ver su típica sonrisa torcida- siempre te he seguido…de lejos…pero lo he hecho desde siempre…toda tu vida….-dijo y beso mis labios en un corto beso-

-lo empuje despacio, estaba sonrojada- n-no hagas eso…Alguien nos puede ver…

-miro a los alrededores y volvió a besarme- que importa si nos ven..así no se te acercaran por que sabrán que eres mía….-dijo entre el beso-

-lo volví a separar- n-no…aquí nadie le intereso..ni siquiera me hablan para pedirme la hora…-dije con algo de rencor-

-el me miro algo serio- no hablaba de los mortales…hablo de los que realmente serán un fastidio para mi..los otros vampiros…-miro a mi alrededor- sabes…tu estas ovulando en estos momentos…los demás vampiros intentaran poseerte…debo protegerte de todo aquel que te desee…solo yo puedo tomarte el día de tu cumpleaños 15…..y créeme…-dijo acercándose a mi oreja- es muy difícil estar junto a ti…me excita el solo hecho de estar a unos pasos de ti..tu olor de dama en celo…me llama…y mis ganas de tomarte…son demasiadas….-me susurro al oído lentamente y luego lamió mi lóbulo, al instante me sonroje violentamente-

-¡n-no digas esas cosas! –dije muy apenada, oí una pequeña risilla de su parte-

-acostúmbrate…-dijo y abrió la puerta de la escuela- pasa…llegaras tarde…

-entre y vi como todas las personas se quedaron mirando a mi y a Sasuke, me sentía como un bicho raro..nunca me habían mirado tanto-

-vaya vaya….-dijo Karin parándose en frente de mi- ¿Quién es este bombón? –dijo y se relamió los labios sensualmente-seguro debe ser algún amigo que por lastima esta contigo…-dijo con veneno-

-me enoje tanto que estaba a punto de lanzarme a golpearla y volarle los dientes…pero…sentí la mano de Sasuke en mi hombro y me quede tranquila-

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…-sonrío de lado- y no…no soy ningún amigo de Sakura…soy el prometido de ella…-dijo en voz alta para que todos los que se encontraban allí lo oyeran.-

-Karin soltó una risa burlona- jaja si si..lo que tu digas bombón…-me hizo a un lado empujándome y haciéndome caer al suelo ,se paro en frente de Sasuke y le planto un gran y fogoso beso frente a mis ojos, me enoje totalmente, me levante del suelo y la empuje con toda mi fuerza sobre humana ,vi como caía a 12 metros del lugar donde la había arrojado ,me mire mis manos sorprendida y vi como todos me miraban muy asustados-

-Sasuke me tomo la mano y salio corriendo juntó conmigo a los baños de hombres- ¿¡estas loca Sakura! Descubrirán lo que realmente somos….

-lo mire algo enojada- ¡cállate! Ella te beso….¡y no hicisteis nada!...-le abofeteé tan fuerte que el PLAF se escucho a varios metros diría yo.- ¡se supone que serás mi esposo!

-Sasuke solo se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa torcida- …Sakura …deja de estar celosa…y no hice nada porque ni siquiera me dejasteis hacer algo…apenas viste que esa zorra toco mis labios con los suyos la empujasteis…

-me sonroje levemente.- ¡no estoy celosa! ¿¡por que estarlo! Ni siquiera te amo..es mas..¡ni siquiera te conozco!

-el me tomo de la mano y me llevo a uno de los cubículos del baño, lo cerro con el seguro y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi espalda chocar fuertemente contra la pared del cubículo- si lo que quieres es conocerme..pues lo harás….a mi manera…pero lo harás…-sonrío de lado y comenzó a bajar mi falda escolar ,luego de una me quito la camisa, estaba en ropa interior…-

-¡n-no que haces!..e-estamos en el baño de la escuela…alguien podría vernos…S-Sasuke..n-no…-dije apenada-

-shh….nadie lo sabrá…-bajó mis pantys y luego quito lentamente mi bracier ,comenzó besando mis pechos, lamiéndolos y luego mordisqueándolos…subió hasta mi cuello el cual beso y lamió hasta que por fin clavo sus largos colmillos en mi carne.- aah..-solté un leve gemido de dolor al sentirlo pasar por mi carne ,comenzó a lamer mi sangre con lujuria y pasión- aah…ahh…-gemía y suspiraba levemente al sentir como lamia mi cuello de tal manera-

-n-no sabes lo mucho que te deseo…-dijo con la voz claramente excitada ,me sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón rápidamente- no me importa que sea un baño y nos oigan..pero necesito que me des placer cuanto antes…-se bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas y su boxer corrió la misma suerte ,pude ver su gran y endurecido falo palpitante, me sonroje y volteé mi mirada muy apenada-

-¿q-que haces? –pregunte aun sin mirarlo por la vergüenza-

-se acercó hacia donde me encontraba yo sentada y se coloca en frente de mi- o-onegai…lámelo…c-chupalo..c-como quieras….h-hazlo..onegai…-me miro tan suplicante..se notaba que estaba..muy excitado..-

-me puse roja- Sa-Sasuke …n-no…q-que asco…

-o-onegai….onegai…-me miro con sus ojos rojos como la sangre-

-b-bueno…-me acerque lentamente a su palpitante miembro y lo metí a mi boca-

-aggh…-oí el gemido reprimido de Sasuke- m-muévete…s-sácalo y mételo de tu boca….

-cerré mis ojos ,mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas ,comencé a sacar y meter su miembro de mi boca, oía sus leves gemidos ,comencé a ir un poco mas rápido ,mientras pasaba mi lengua por la glande de el, sus gemidos se volvían cada vez mas frecuentes ,comencé a aumentar mi ritmo ,oí un fuerte gemido y sentí unos líquidos en mi boca ,inmediatamente saque su miembro y escupí su esencia- q-que asco…-dije sonrojada-

-el sonrío de lado- tengo una idea…-me levanto del inodoro y se sentó el, me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en su cadera-me sonroje al sentir como su miembro rozaba mi intimidad-

-c-creí que no podías tomarme aun…-le dije apenada y me recosté en su pecho avergonzada-

-si…tienes razón..pero yo nunca dije que te tomaría de esa manera…-sentí como tomaba su miembro con su mano y lo acomodaba en mi cavidad anal- ¿q-que harás?-lo siguiente que sentí fue como su miembro entraba en mi por atrás- aahh..-gemí de dolor en su oído..- m-me duele un poco..

-cálmate…-me dijo al oído y siguió entrando por mi cavidad anal, cuando su miembro había entrado ya por la mitad comenzó a estocarme ferozmente- aaaahh…aaahh….Sa-Sasuke …p-para….aaaahh…-gemía a su oído-aaaahhh….-lo abrase por el cuello mientras lo miraba de frente, el me miraba a mi con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante-

-¿t-te gusta? –me dijo con su voz ronca y excitada al oído, sus estocadas eran cada vez mas rápidas.-

-sonrojada asentí levemente, el me tomo de la cintura y me empujo mas contra su miembro- aahh…Sa-Sasuke …-gemía incontables veces…me sentía en el paraíso-

-aaaaghg…-escuche un fuerte gemido de su parte ,había llegado al orgasmo y se había corrido en mi cavidad anal- t-te deseo tanto…pero…las clases ya habrán comenzado …-saco su miembro ,me tomo de la cintura y me quito de su cadera ,yo estaba muy sonrojada- vístete…

-recogí mi ropa en silencio mientras Sasuke se subía su boxer y su pantalón- e-esto…es vergonzoso…-le dije-

-y placentero...-dijo mientras se abrochaba su pantalón y sonreía de lado-

-me puse mas roja aun y me comencé a poner mis bragas seguidos por mi bracier-¿y-y si alguien nos escucho?

-no lo creo…todos deben estar en clases…-dijo mirándome ,de repente vi como Sasuke olfateaba el ambiente- no estamos solos en esta escuela..-dijo y coloco sus ojos de un color sangre- hay 1 vampiro…seguro…viene en tu búsqueda…-abrió el cubículo de golpe- vístete rápido…-ordeno.-

-me coloque mi falda y mi camisa, luego los zapatos- ya...-le dije nerviosa y me acerque a el-

-mantente detrás de mi siempre….-me dijo y me miro- mantente alerta…es mas que seguro que habrá una pelea…

-me puse mas nerviosa aun…si Sasuke no lograba protegerme…l-los otros vampiros….s-seguro me violarían sin piedad…-

-Sasuke giro la perilla del pomo del baño lentamente, salio y vi claramente como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par..no sabia el porque..-

-lo mire y Salí también del baño, me quede impactada…había sangre por todos lados…muchos de mis compañeros estaban en el piso..desangrados…muertos….toda….la escuela…estaba en las mismas condiciones…-Sa-Sasuke

-me miro- lastima…yo planeaba otra mejor manera de hacerlos sufrir…-me sonrío de lado pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho ya que luego me miro serio- es un vampiro clase S..el mas peligroso…mantente muy alerta Sakura…

-sentí mi corazón ir mas rápido…¿vampiro clase S?..¿¡Peligroso! ….ahora si estaba muy asustada-

-Sasuke camino unos pasos mas y en milisegundo lo vi a 15 metros de donde estaba ,tenia encima a un pelirrojo con aspecto escalofriante…-

-¡Sasori! –oí gritar a Sasuke mientras luchaba por quitarse de encima a aquel pelirrojo-

-vaya vaya…Sasuke …nos volvemos a ver …-dijo aquel ser llamado Sasori-

-¡Sakura huye!-me grito Sasuke- ¡yo lo distraeré!

-mis piernas no me reaccionaban…estaba en shock total.-

-¡huye!-oí gritar a Sasuke con mas fuerza-

-inmediatamente Salí corriendo de donde me encontraba en dirección a la salida-

-oh eso no…-oí gritar al tal Sasori ,en menos de un segundo ya lo tenia frente a mi – no escaparas…-me tiro al suelo con su fuerza-

-comencé a llorar…tenia tanto miedo…- n-no…por favor…..-gritaba-

-¡cállate! –se abalanzo sobre mi, quedando el arriba de mi, rasgo mi camisa dejándome en con el bracier .- te tomaré aquí mismo…-quito los cabellos de mi cuello y estaba a punto de clavar sus colmillos en mi carne…-

-¡ni se te ocurra maldito! –Oí gritar a Sasuke, apenas oí eso ya Sasori se encontraba a varios metros de distancia en el suelo- tranquila…-me levanto del suelo y me abrazo- no te pasara nada…

-¡como te atreves! –Grito Sasori corriendo en dirección de Sasuke- ¡te matare!

-Sasuke me empujo hacia una esquina y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Sasori- por la orden que me confiere la nobleza Vampiríca de nobles…yo Sasuke Uchiha tengo el duro honor de matarte por traición a lo dicho por el concejo de vampiros…-vi como sus uñas se alargaban y en unos minutos vi mas sangre…Sasuke le había atravesado el pecho con sus uñas a Sasori…- muere maldito traidor…-saco sus uñas de su tórax y le degolló la cabeza- listo…

-comencé a llorar..estaba tan asustada-

-Sasuke se me acercó lentamente y me abrazo- no llores….yo te protegeré…todo estará bien…

…_Una chica..lo había visto todo…__**todo**__…se encontraba en la entrada de uno de los salones..con la ropa toda rasgada y llena de sangre…la única sobreviviente de la masacre provocada por Sasori en busca de Sakura…_

_-_i-imposible…-fue lo único que dijo Karin al caer desmayada al suelo-

_**CONTINUARA**__…._


	4. Incertidumbre

_****__**Profecía Vampiríca: SasuSaku**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_"**Incertidumbre"**_

_Al salir de mi estado de shock, oí venir las sirenas de la policía, mi sangre comenzó a fluir mas rápido por mi cuerpo, el miedo y la desesperación de ser descubiertos me estaba poniendo en un estado de alerta total, miré a Sasuke con un pánico acentuado en mi rostro, él solo me tomo en brazos y salio corriendo del lugar, mis lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, ¿Qué seria de mi vida ahora?, ¿A dónde iríamos? , ¿Nos convertiríamos en fugitivos?... ¿será este otro de mis perturbadores sueños?..Muchas preguntas y nada de respuestas, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que seria de mi vida desde ese momento…_

_-¡Le digo que es cierto lo que vi! –grito histérica una pelirroja, la cual vestía el uniforme ensangrentado, estaba despeinada, sus lentes ahora estaban rotos de un lado y poseía en sus manos una taza de café caliente, temblaba aun de la impresión que hace pocas horas se había llevado-_

_-¿dice usted que realmente vio a Sakura Haruno, una compañera de su escuela con un chico que usted dijo que se llamaba como…?-dijo un oficial de policía con una libreta en sus manos-_

_-¡Uchiha Sasuke! –Grito temblando- ¡el…el atravesó a un pelirrojo que atacaba a Sakura ,el fue ….¡el es el asesino! ..¡El mato a todos! –Grito y se levanto de la silla tumbando el café que tenia en las manos-_

_-¡cálmese señorita! –dijo golpeando la mesa del despacho de interrogaciones- lo que usted dice es algo ilógico…primero dijo que un pelirrojo de estatura media entro por la fuerza matando a todos y bebiendo sangre de cuanto podía, que usted se salvo por ir al salón de gimnasia a buscar unos balones y que al volver por el pasillo encontró miles de cadáveres ,los cuales presentaban signos de haber sido masacrados por una hojilla parecida al de una sierra eléctrica según datos que dieron los forenses, lo cual no cuadra con la historia de que los asesinaron con otro tipo de arma ,señorita ,deberemos hacerle un examen sicológico, hemos llamado a su padre hace un rato, el será el que autorice o no para hacer las pruebas necesarias, tenga en cuenta que tanto usted como la tal Sakura Haruno, son sospechosas de el homicidio en masa –dijo serio aquel hombre-_

_-¡le digo que no fui yo!..¡¿Qué hará con Sakura? …¿¡quedara suelta! –gritaba-_

_-¡cálmese le dije! –Grito el oficial golpeando la mesa- hemos investigado a la Haruno, encontramos su dirección, justamente ahora hemos mandado a oficiales al lugar_

_-¡señor Tokirawa, el señor Hiruzen ya ha llegado! –informo la secretaria entrando algo agitada por la trayectoria que debió recorrer apresurada-_

_-me retiro, dejare que usted hable con su padre…-al retirarse el oficial al mando de la investigación ,pasados unos segundos entro el padre de karin ,un magnate multimillonario poseedor de la cadena de hoteles mundialmente reconocidos llamados Shippuden Suites, el señor Hiruzen, entro con una cara y semblantes mas serios de lo normal, sentándose frente a ella-_

_-¡padre tu debes creerme! –Gritaba- ¡le juro que lo que vi no fue ninguna alucinación!_

_-lo se...-la miro- a quien tu vistes no fue nada mas y nada menos…que Sasuke Uchiha….-serio- el heredero al trono vampirico…_

_-dejo de lloriquear y gritar por un momento y miro a su padre- ¿realmente me cree?_

_-hija, creo que existen muchos secretos que no has conocido de tu familia, y creo que es el momento de que te enteres…_

_-karin lo miro sin comprender- ¿a que se refiere, padre?_

_-descubrirás el secreto de los Hiruzen, un secreto antiguo, que generación tras generación ha ejercido nuestra familia…_

_-padre…no se a que se refiere –lo miro preocupada, su familia siempre ha sido muy misteriosa y seria desde siempre, y cuando dice "su familia" ,se refiere a solo su padre y a su tío paterno Kiro, su madre estaba muerta ,murió cuando apenas ella tenia tres años ,no conocía mas familiares que esos-_

_-hija, tu padre es parte de la milenaria secta oculta de los ROSACRUZ, personas dedicadas, muy importantes, unidas en contra de un mal oculto, unidas para evitar el Armagedón del mundo, que con la llegada de Sasuke hace quince años comenzó, la llamada cuenta regresiva del fin del mundo como lo conocemos, el inicio de la era de lilith, el inicio del fin de la humanidad…_

_-karin solo abrió los ojos en total sorpresa, no esperaba que su padre, la persona más seria del mundo le ándase jugando una broma, simplemente…esa era la verdad-_

No supe ni como ni cuando llegamos a mi casa, solo se que temblaba en los brazos de Sasuke, el cual al llegar a mi habitación me tiro en la cama y notablemente exasperado grito algo que me dejo desconcertada.

-¡Arma tus maletas que nos largamos de aquí! –Grito Sasuke mientras sacaba mi ropa del armario-

-¿¡e-estas loco!-grite al igual que el con mi voz cansada y entre jadeos-

-esta noticia llegara a todos lados, Sakura, algunos humanos saben el secreto de nuestra existencia, muchos han exterminado gran parte de nuestra raza, por eso eres la esperanza para nosotros, la raza noble, debemos huir a Sapporo, y refugiarnos con los Iluminattis, por ahora, has tus maletas lo mas rápido que puedas

-¡Sasuke no podremos huir tan rápidamente!-grite llorando-¡Nos atraparan!

-¡cállate y has las malditas maletas!... ¡tomaremos esta noche el tren que no duerme! –Grito-

_Ahora si que mi vida había dado un giro en 360º grados, no sabia quienes eran los Iluminattis, no tenia idea de que haríamos en Sapporo si todo lo que poseía estaba aquí ,en mi ciudad natal ,tenia miedo ,miedo de la verdad, de no saber que pasaría ,este miedo a lo incierto de mi destino ,solo esperaba que fuera otros de mis sueños ,y despertara...para volver a mi realidad…para volver a mi soledad…que en estos momentos…Añoraba lo tranquila que era mi vida antes…_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
